narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha
(Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, Jugo, * siódma drużyna (Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki) |Rodzina = Fugaku Uchiha (ojciec) Itachi Uchiha (brat) Shisui Uchiha (kuzyn) Mikoto Uchiha (matka) }} Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ Uchiha Sasuke) - jeden z ostatnich żyjących potomków swojego klanu. Jest młodszym bratem Itachiego. Itachi po walce z Sasuke oddał mu swoje moce i zaraz po tym umarł. Sasuke dołączył do Orochimaru, lecz gdy nadszedł czas by Sasuke stał się jego pojemnikiem stoczył z nim walkę i oczywiście zabił go. Charakter Jeden z ostatnich żyjących przedstawicieli rodu Uchiha. Arogancki, zarozumiały pyszałek. Ale również bardzo inteligenty i nie zwykle bystry. Wydawałoby się, że jego dzieciństwo będzie jak każdego innego dziecka. Kochający rodzice i starszy brat, który był dla Sasuke przykładem prawdziwego shinobi. Niestety w oczach ojca był tylko zwykłych dzieckiem, od którego wymagano za wiele. Schodził na dalszy plan, bo chlubą klanu był jego starszy brat – Itachi. Mały Uchiha zawsze go podziwiał, nawet sam sobie obiecywał, że kiedyś będzie taki sam jak Itachi. Sasuke w dzieciństwie był bardzo ambitnym chłopcem mimo, że wciąż nie dorównywał starszemu bratu i żył w jego cieniu, to potrafił się przyłożyć do ćwiczeń. Dobrym przykładem jest jego ciężki trening by opanować pierwszą, priorytetową technikę klanu Uchiha. Marzeniem małego Sasuke było stanie się silnym shinobi i wstąpienie do oddziału policji, który był kierowany przez ród Uchiha. W szkole cieszył się wielką popularnością pośród dziewczyn, wszyskie za nim szalały. Umiejętności thumb|left|Sharingan Sasuke thumb|left|Kalejdoskopowy Sharingan Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke posiada wielki potencjał. Z łatwością może nauczyć się wielu technik, które dla innych mogą być poważnym wyzwaniem i trudnością. A dzięki Sharinganowi może na dodatek kopiować jutsu swoich przeciwników i wykorzystywać je przeciwko nim samym. Niekiedy zdarzy się, że po „podejrzeniu” jednej techniki może stworzyć nową np. Shishi Rendan. Sasuke pod bacznym nadzorem Kakashiego uczy się jego potężnej techniki – Chidori. By mógł ją w pełni stosować, musiał polepszyć swoje możliwości w TaiJutsu. W przypadku Sasuke limit korzystania z tej techniki wynosi trzy razy. W przypadku sięgnięcia po nią po raz czwarty młody Uchiha szybko wyczerpie swoją chakrę do zera i w efekcie, straci możliwość obrony ninjutsu i genjutsu przed przeciwnikiem. Dzięki temu jutsu chłopak znowu zaczyna wierzyć w siebie i jest pewniejszy, że zbliża się długo oczekiwana chwila - stanąć oko w oko z mordercą swojego klanu, ze swoim bratem. Gdy to się stało chłopak zabił swojego starszego brata. Posiadł Amaterasu które oddał mu Itachi i inne techniki. Młody Uchiha zdobył Mangekyou Sharingana przez co stał się jeszcze bardziej potężniejszy. Obecnie Sasuke umiejętnościami dorównuje Kage thumb|left|Chidori Sasuke Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Sasuke jako dzieckoOdkąd zaczął uczęszczać do Akademii Ninja rosły w nim ambicje by dorównać starszemu bratu. Wśród swoich rówieśników wyróżniał się wielkim talentem i pokaźnym potencjałem by zostać w przyszłości wspaniałym shinobi. Szukał uznania u ojca, który to często chwalił, a także poświęcał więcej uwagi Itachi’emu, przez co Sasuke czuł kompleks niższości wobec brata. Osobą, która dawała mu w takich chwilach oparcie była matka oraz wujek i ciocia prowadzący sklep w dzielnicy ich rodu. Podczas jednego ze spacerów Itachi opowiedział mu o policyjnej funkcji, jaką pełnią członkowie Uchiha tworząc policję Konohy z symbolem Wachlarza, przywódcą, której był ich ojciec, co napełniło Sasuke dumą. Najmłodszy z Uchiha lubił spędzać thumb|left|Sasuke po raz pierwszy aktywuje Sharinganczas ze swoim bratem, jednak ten miał go coraz mniej, gdyż został awansowany do oddziałów specjalnych, gdzie wykonywał sekretne misje. Nie spodobało się to ich ojcu, przez co dochodziło do częstych utarczek między nim, a Itachim. Pewnego razu do ich domu przybyło 3 innych członków klanu wywołując Itachiego przed dom i oskarżając go o zamordowanie Shisuiego Uchihy, który to był najlepszym przyjacielem Itachiego i tak jak on nie pojawił się wczoraj na zebraniu rodu. Itachi zaprzeczył jakoby uśmiercił swego kompana mówiąc by nie oceniano człowieka po tym jak wygląda, ani po tym, jakie zostawia po sobie wrażenie. Dochodzi do utarczki między nim a trójka Uchiha, lecz dalszą walkę przerywa nadejście ojca braci, który gani syna za buntowniczą postawę i domaga się by przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Ten widząc reakcje Sasuke godzi się na to i przeprasza przyznając się do błędu. Przez moment młodszemu z braci wydaje się, że zauważa u swego brata zmieniającego się Sharingana, ale uznaje to za zwykłe złudzenie. Gdy Sasuke udało się opanować technikę kuli ogromu ognia (katon: goukakyuu no jutsu), która to była pewnego rodzaju dowodem dojrzałości klanu Uchiha doczekał się w końcu pochwały z ust ojca co sprawiło mu wiele radości. Część I Masakra Klanu Uchiha Wracając po szkole widzi martwe ciała członków swego klanu w dzielnicy swego rodu. Ogarnięty paniką wpada do domu gdzie znajduje zwłoki rodziców leżących we krwi na podłodze. Nad nimi zauważa Itachiego stojącego w milczeniu ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Zdezorientowany pyta go co się tu stało? Kto zabił rodziców? Itachi odpowiada jedynie drasnąwszy go shurikenem - "mój głupi młodszy bracie.." po czym aktywując swego Mangekyou Sharingana rzuca na niego Tsukuyomi. Gdy już Sasuke odzyskuje przytomność i próbuje uciec Itachi wyjawia mu sekret zdobycia Mangekyou. By go zdobyć spełniony musi zostać warunek - zabicie swego najbliższego przyjaciela. Tłumaczy mu, że zabił członków klanu by "zmierzyć swą miarę" i uczynić krok na przód. Zostawiając przy życiu swego najmłodszego brata będzie mógł w przyszłości zmierzyć się z nim, gdy już zdobędzie tak jak i on Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana po ,czym ucieka. Sasuke budzi się w sali szpitala i po dotarciu na miejsce swego domu dowiaduje się, że tragedia, jaka miała miejsce poprzedniego dnia nie była snem a koszmarem, który zdarzył się naprawdę i który będzie się za nim ciągnąć całe życie ... Drużyna 7 thumb|left|Zdjęcie zespołowe dla Drużyny SiódmejKończy akademię ninja z najwyższymi ocenami i zostaje przydzielony do grupy 7 razem z Naruto Uzumakim oraz Sakurą Haruno, która jest w nim zakochana. Jego nauczycielem zostaje kopiujący ninja - Kakashi Hatake. Udaje mu się wykazać podczas egzaminu gdzie podejmuje walkę ze swym nauczycielem jednak szybko zostaje dosłownie wgnieciony w ziemię (jak powiedział sam Kakashi - "wyróżniasz się z grupy, a wystające gwoździe się dobija"). Koniec końców cała 3 zdaje pomyślnie test i udaje się do kraju fal by wykonać swą pierwszą trudną misje, jaką jest ochranianie Tazuny. Sasuke popisuje się zachowaniem zimnej krwi, gdy zostają zaatakowani przez demonicznych braci pomagając Kakashi’emu pozbyć się wrogich shinobi. Podczas konfrontacji z Zabuzą uwalnia razem z Naruto swego mistrza dzięki prędko obmyślonej technice cienia wiatraka shurikena. Lepiej niż Uzumaki radzi sobie z treningiem chodzenia po drzewach, podczas których zżywa się z Naruto. Gdy po raz kolejny przychodzi grupie 7 zmierzyć się z Zabuzą oraz Haku młody Uchiha błyskawicznie rozprawia się z wodnymi klonami diabła z Kiri i staje do walki z Haku, po ciężkim treningu staje się dużo szybszy od swego wroga, lecz dzięki specjalnym ograniczeniom krwi Haku, zostaje uwięziony w pułapkę lodowych luster. Na ratunek przychodzi mu Naruto, który niestety nie okazuje się zbyt pomocny. Podczas osłaniania przyjaciela udaje mu się aktywować po raz pierwszy sharingana. Traci on przytomność ratując Naruto i po zakończonych walkach wraca zabandażowany z resztą grupy do Konohy. Egzamin na Chunina thumb|left|Sasuke kontra GaaraZmierzając na egzaminy na pojedynek wyzywa go Rock Lee, przez którego nieoczekiwanie zostaje pokonany. Podczas egzaminów na chuunina kopiuje pracę osoby siedzącej przed nim pisząc test. W lesie śmierci odpiera atak genina z Amegakure. Gdy zostają zaatakowani przez Orochimaru widząc olbrzymią przewagę wroga chce się poddać oddając zwój jednak Uzumaki podejmuje walkę, która kończy się nokautem młodego genina. Zdając thumb|247px|Pierwszy poziom pieczęcisobie sprawę z sytuacji Sasuke staje do walki i po zaprezentowaniu swych umiejętności zostaje "oznaczony" przez wężowego sannina zyskując przeklętą pieczęć. Pozbawia go to przytomności i budzi się dopiero, gdy 3 geninów z Otogakure walczy z Sakurą. Dzięki aktywacji pieczęci zyskuje nowe pokłady chakry i bez problemu rozprawia się z Zaku. W eliminacjach do 3 części egzaminów staje do walki z Yoroim będącym szpiegiem Orochimaru, który potrafi wysysać chakrę przeciwnika. Dzięki skopiowanemu taijutsu Lee udaje mu się znokautować wroga. Następnie Kakashi nakłada na niego pieczęć blokującą by powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się negatywnych skutków przeklętej pieczęci. Trafia do szpitala pod nadzorem ANBU. Tam Kakashi udaremnia plan porwania go przez Kabuto i podejmuje się jego treningu przed finałami, na które się spóźniają. Przeciwnikiem Sasuke zostaje pustynny Gaara jednak po pokazaniu nowej umiejętności - Chidori i zamknięciu się w piaskowej kuli Gaary walka zostaje przerwana, gdyż rozpoczyna się atak na Konohę sprzymierzonych Otogakure i Sunagakure. Inwazja na Konohagakure Gaara wraz z rodzeństwem uciekają a Jounin - Genma będący egzaminatorem 3 egzaminu poleca Sasuke by ruszył za nimi w pościg i tak też się dzieje. Gdy dogania on piaskowych geninów staje do walki z Gaarą, który zaczyna swą przemianę w Shukaku. Po użyciu 2 kolejnych chidori Sasuke traci swą chakrę i nie jest w stanie dalej walczyć. Na pomoc przychodzi mu Naruto, który koniec końców pokonuje piaskowe monstrum. Powrót Itachiego thumb|left|Sasuke i ItachiNiedługo po pogrzebie Sandaime, do Konohy wdziera się Itachi razem z Kisame. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym Sasuke rusza za nimi w pościg i znajduje ich gdy próbują oni schwytać Naruto. Uniesiony gniewem i chęcią zemsty szarżuje on na swego starszego brata używając chidori jednak różnica poziomów nadal jest zbyt wielka by wywiązała się między nimi jakakolwiek walka. Itachi miażdży mu nadgarstek i zadaje serię uderzeń, po czym rzuca na niego swe genjutsu - Tsukuyomi. Na koniec mówi on do niego, że nie jest w stanie nic mu zrobić, ponieważ brakuje mu w sercu nienawiści. Zaalarmowany Jiraya wkracza na miejsce, przez co 2 członków Akatsuki jest zmuszona uciekać przed techniką żabiego super-sannina. Nieprzytomnego Sasuke do szpitala w osadzie zabiera Gai, gdzie zostaje on uleczony przez świeżo sprowadzoną do wioski przez Naruto i Ero-sennina Tsunade. Pojedynek z Naruto Przepełniony złością nad swoim poziomem, który nie jest w stanie realnie przybliżyć go do upragnionej zemsty wyzywa on Naruto na pojedynek. Uzumaki zgadza się i dochodzi do walki między chłopcami na dachu budynku. W momencie, gdy niemal dochodzi do zderzenia dwóch technik chidori i rasengana na scenę wkracza Kakashi który rozdziela walczących przyjaciół. Przywołuje on Sasuke do porządku temperując jego pychę pokazując mu skutki ataku Naruto który okazał się o wiele bardziej destruktywny niż chidori członka klanu Uchiha. Wyjaśnia mu, że podążanie ślepo za zemstą nie zaprowadzi go do niczego dobrego. Denerwuje to Sasuke, który odpowiada mu: -"A może zrobię ci przysługę i wszystkich twoich najbliższych pozabijam? Wtedy dopiero zorientujesz się jak bardzo się mylisz!" na co nauczyciel mówi: -"Nie ma sprawy zabij ich, tylko ze nie dasz rady.. bo już nikogo takiego nie mam, wszyscy... zostali zabici...". Odejście z Wioski thumb|left|Sasuke kontra Naruto w Dolinie końca Sasuke, widząc postępy Naruto, a równocześnie żyjąc pod presją ambicji i żądzy zemsty czuł, że zaczyna stać w miejscu. Nie mogąc tego faktu zaakceptować, Sasuke prowokuje konfrontacje, pragnąc potwierdzić swoją supremację nad Naruto. Odbyły się dwa pojedynki, w których przyszło im się zmierzyć. Pierwszy nie został zakończony, ponieważ w porę interweniował Kakashi. Do drugiego pojedynku doszło podczas misji ratunkowej. Sasuke postanowił udać się do Orochimaru po nową moc. W tym celu przeżył „śmierć” i jego pieczęć uległa rozwinięciu. Dzięki temu chłopak może poddać się przemianie, dzięki której jego Chakra zmienia się diametralnie. Do starcia doszło w Dolinie Końca, w walce tej można powiedzieć, że zwycięzcą został Sasuke. Tym razem tej walki nikt nie mógł przerwać. Obaj, Naruto i Sasuke użyli pełnego arsenału środków, jakimi dysponowali. Sasuke udało się aktywować wyższy poziom Sharingana (z trzema łezkami), a aby móc stawić czoła Uzumakiemu, który otrzymał wówczas pełne wsparcie mocy Lisiego Demona, przeszedł na drugi poziom „Przeklętej pieczęci”. W tej walce zginąć mogli obaj, a przede wszystkim, zginąć mógł Naruto, którego Sasuke pragnął zabić, aby uzyskać jeszcze wyższy poziom Sharingana – Kalejdoskop – a jednym warunkiem koniecznym do tego było „zabicie najbliższego przyjaciela”. Jednakże więź między chłopcami okazała silniejsza nawet od żądzy zemsty młodego Uchiha. Sasuke nie zdobył się zatem na odebranie życia Uzumakiemu, decydując się poszukać własnej, mniej zdradzieckiej drogi zdobycia Kalejdoskopu. Obu chłopców łączyła prawdziwa przyjaźń, i to jeszcze zanim mamy okazję oglądać ich wyczyny w drużynie nr7. Widzimy to we wspomnieniach Sasuke, kiedy to spotkali się nad jeziorem w wiosce. Już wtedy było widać, że tych dwoje łączy coś więcej niż kontakt wzrokowy. Nawet moment, kiedy to Sasuke pierwszy raz aktywował Sharingana wywołany był emocjami, jakimi darzył Naruto. Nie został on wyzwolony w obronie samego siebie, tylko w obronie lisiego chłopca. Młody Uchiha w zasadzie nie uświadamiał sobie jak bliski jest mu Naruto. Zrozumiał to dopiero wówczas, kiedy ten drugi oświadczył mu, iż traktuje go jak brata. I to właśnie pod tym względem Sasuke przegrał walkę z Naruto, zamiast odnieść zwycięstwo, jakby to się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Właśnie w tym momencie te relacje odegrały ważną role. Podstawą walki Shinobich jest założenie, że przeciwnika trzeba zabić. Sasuke próbował zabić Naruto na początku, natomiast Uzumaki jedynie chciał odzyskać przyjaciela. Walkę obaj przegrali, ponieważ żaden nie był w stanie osiągnąć celu. Dla Sasuke więź z Naruto okazała się silniejsza niż nienawiść do Itachiego, jednak pragnienie zemsty i siły przeważyło nad potrzebą przebywania z przyjaciółmi i rodzimą wioską. Po walce z Naruto, Sasuke udał się w kierunku kryjówki Orochimaru. gdzie podejmie się treningu, dzięki któremu zyska dodatkową moc. Jest świadomy prawdziwych planów Orochimaru, jakie ten ma wobec niego, jednak wciąż najważniejszym i jedynym celem jego życia jest zemsta. Część II Trening u Orochimaru Po trzech latach treningu u Orochimaru Sasuke zdobył siłę, dzięki której mógł w końcu mierzyć się ze swoim bratem. Myśl o zwycięstwie i zabiciu brata stanowiła jego jedyną motywację przez co przerastał w sile Uzumakiego. Dlatego też nie przejmował się planami, jakie miał wobec niego wężowy Sannin. Poza opanowaniem do perfekcji trzeciego poziomu Sharingana udało mu się także rozwinąć technikę Kakashiego – Chidori Nagashi. Oprócz tego potrafi na tyle panować Chakrą, że jest w stanie uformować z niej miecz. Jako ulubiony uczeń Orochimaru posiadł tajniki Kuchiyose no Jutsu i tak samo jak jego nauczyciel, ten również potrafił przywoływać węże. Prócz nowych technik, Sasuke wzbogacił się o thumb|235px|Przemiana Sasukemiecz, który zwykł używać Orochimaru – Kusanagi. Mimo iż młody Uchiha trenował u wężowca, to jednak nie wyzbył się wszelkiego człowieczeństwa z siebie. Za każdym razem, kiedy przyszło mu walczyć z oponentami nie pozbawiał ich życia. Dla niego jedyną osobą, której odbierze życie jest jego starszy brat. Uchiha Sasuke stał się celem dla specjalnych oddziałów ANBU Konoha-Gakure. Jednym z jego członków był Sai, który thumb|259px|Drugi poziom pieczęcidołączył do drużyny Naruto i Sakury. Początkowo chciał go zabić choć nie był na tyle silny, ale po wysłuchaniu tego co o wzajemnych relacjach z nim mówił Uzumaki, postanowił wesprzeć Naruto wbrew rozkazom, co jednak zakończyło się porażką. Kiedy Sasuke spotkał się z Naruto, nie okazywał żadnych uczuć. Traktował go jak zwykłego shinobi, a nawet był gotów go zabić. Nowe umiejętności Sasuke pozwoliły ujrzeć Kyuubiego, gdy ten powoli zaczął się przebudzać w Uzumakim. Wtedy to lisi demon powiedział, że przez oczy Sasuke przemawia taka sama nienawiść jak u innego Uchihy – Madary. Nawet nie wahał się użyć przeciwko niemu jednej z tajemniczych technik, jednak w ostatniej chwili interweniował Orochimaru. Orochimaru pokonany przez Sasuke Wbrew pozorom Sasuke nie miał w planach oddania swojego ciała jako kontener na duszę Orochimaru. Kiedy zbliżał się moment, gdy jego „nauczyciel” szykował się do zmiany ciała, ten wykorzystał to. Wężowiec był bardzo osłabiony i czekał na chwile kiedy mógł w końcu wykorzystać Sasuke. Jednak ten uprzedził jego plan i sam postanowił działać. Posiadacz Sharingana zamiast go zabijać wchłonął go, a do tego wykorzystał swoje DouJutsu. Dzięki temu przejął jego wężowe umiejętności, w tym również regeneracje ciała i inne potężne techniki sannina. Schwytanie Hachibiego thumb|left thumb|[[Lariat zastosowany na Sasuke]] Nowym zadaniem przydzielonym przez Madarę było upolowanie bijū o ośmiu ogonach. Wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami udał się do kraju Chmur by wypełnić powierzoną im misję. Killer Bee okazał się być nawet silnym przeciwnikiem. Sasuke prawie dwa razy został śmiertelnie ranny, lecz nadal był silny fizycznie i psyhicznie. Prawdziwa moc Sasuke obudziła się dopiero w momencie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że całkiem obcy mu ludzie, którzy dołączyli do niego tylko w zamian za okazaną wolność, byli gotów poświęcić swoje życie dla niego. Czarne ognie Amaterasu, które przypiekły ośmioogoniastego do nieprzytomności zapewniły mu gwarantowane zwycięstwo .Kosztowało to go sporo wysiłku i chakry. Znów objawił się przejaw ciągle tkwiących w nim uczuć wobec ludzi. Był gotów zadać sobie ból, by ocalić swoich kompanów. Znów okazało się iż Sasuke jest z natury łagodny i nie lubi krzywdzić, zabijać ludzi. Jednak przez przejścia w swoim życiu musiał się przełamać. Szczyt Kage i walka z Danzou thumb|left|Walka Sasuke z Raikage thumb|Jastrząb Sasuke Młodzi Taka musieli zregenerować siły po czym wyruszyli do Konohy, ale jeszcze przed dotarciem zatrzymał ich Tobi mówiąc, że Hachibi zwiał i Sasuke nawalił lecz za bardzo go to nie obchodziło jego jedynym celem było doszczętne zniszczenie Konohy, wtedy Tobi powiedział mu że właśnie odbywa się zgromadzenie pięciu Kage, oraz, że nie może już zniszczyć Konohy tak jak to zaplanował, ponieważ wioska już praktycznie nie istnieje po walce z Painem. Zetsu, który pojawił się po chwili powiedział, że to Naruto go pokonał, co było wielkim zdziwieniem dla Madary. Sasuke jednak zignorował słowa Zetsu i wyruszył na zgromadzenie Pięciu Kage wiedząc że jest tam Danzōu jeden z rady Konohy. Po drodze do zgromadzenia Kage przeprowadził walkę z Raikage, która również niebywale go zmęczyła, ale po jakimś czasie odszedł z pola walki, dzięki aktywacji Susanoo udał się na zgromadzenie. thumb|left|Susanoo Sasuke W końcu dotarł na zgromadzenie i tam również odbyła się walka pomiędzy nim, a Mizukage i Tsuchikage. Chwilę to trwało i nawet mogło się źle skończyć dla Sasuke wtem pojawił się Tobi i wciągnął Sasuke wraz z Karin do swojego świata gdzie kazał jej uleczyć rany Sasuke. Danzou wraz ze swoimi pachołkami dawno wybiegli z pola walki, ale na drodze napotkali Tobiego, który bez problemu pokonał ludzi Danzou i wciągnął ich do swojego świata. Danzou wraz z Tobim zostali sami wtedy Madara przywrócił Sasuke i Karin do normalnego świata, wtem rozpętała się ciężka walka pomiędzy Sasuke, a Danzou. Walka długo trwała, ale dzięki niej Sasuke uaktywnił swoje pełne Susanoo, a Danzou pokazał zakazane Doujutsu klanu Uchiha, a mianowiciethumb|Madara teleportuje Sasuke Izanagi dzięki któremu można ominąć śmierć wszystko zamieniając w iluzję, czyli Danzou wielokrotnie ginąc dzięki oczyma na swojej ręce poprzez ich zamknięcie zostawał bez najmniejszego draśnięcia, Izanagi także posiadać będzie Sasuke. Walka była niezwykle ciężka i męcząca dla Sasuke, ale w końcu się skończyła zwycięstwem po stronie młodego Uchihy. Po tym zaiściu na pole bitwy przybyła Sakura, która chciała go zabić kłamiąc, że chce do niego dołączyć. Sasuke od razu wykrył spisek i prawie zabiłby Sakure gdyby nie Kakashi, Sasuke i Kakashi przez chwile walczyli i wtedy gdy Sakura chcąc zabić Sasuke nie dała rady i znów by zginęła, gdyby nie Naruto. Po uratowaniu Sakury, Uchiha użył Chidori by zaatakować, Uzumaki odpowiedział Rasenganem, po wybuchu rozpoczeła się rozmowa. Po rozmowie, Sasuke razem z Tobim i Zetsu odeszli. Sasuke chciał by Madara przeszczepił mu oczy Itachiego. Później Sasuke budzi się z oczami brata i mówi Madarze, że czuje jak moc Itachiego spływa w niego. Kolejny raz go widzimy z zabandażowanymi oczyma. Sasuke pyta się Zetsu "Czy to już?" otrzymuje negatywną odpowiedź. Cytaty *"Moje marzenia nie leżą w przyszłości, moje marzenia to przeszłość... tylko o niej śnię" *(Do Sakury): "Oceniając Naruto jako kretyna zauważalne jest że nigdy nie doznałaś samotności. Dlatego jesteś naprawdę irytująca" *''"Co może o mnie wiedzieć ktoś, kto nigdy nie miał rodziców ani rodzeństwa...? Byłeś sam od zawsze!!! Jak mógłbyś mnie zrozumieć!? No jak!? To więzi powodują że cierpisz, nie masz pojęcia co znaczy je stracić!"'' *''"Dlaczego Naruto? Dlaczego idziesz za mną tak daleko?"'' *''"Z moją nienawiścią... zmienię iluzję w rzeczywistość"'' *''"Długo żyłem z zamkniętymi oczami... Mój jedyny cel jest w ciemności"'' *(Do Naruto przed walką): "Ból czyni ludzi silniejszymi. Niszcząc łączące nas więzi, otrzymujemy wspaniałą siłę!" *(O Itachim): "Jedyną osobą, która może go zniszczyć... jestem ja." *''"Jestem mścicielem!"'' *(Do Sakury): "Jesteś naprawdę irytująca..." *(Do Naruto przed walką): '"Już dawno się obudziłem… z tych moich głupawych marzeń odnośnie przyszłości i żyję w spokoju. To, dlatego opuściłem wioskę. Dlatego tak pragnę tej mocy. Moja przyszłość nie leży w moich marzeniach… Moja przyszłość istnieje w przeszłości. Tam gdzie zawsze była…"'' *(Do Naruto przed eliminacjami do trzeciej rundy egzaminu na chunina): '"Naruto, z tobą też chcę walczyć!"'' *''"Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha. Jest wiele rzeczy, których nienawidzę, ale nie ma niczego, co bym szczególnie lubił. Nie jestem marzycielem, ale... Moim celem jest odbudowa mojego klanu... I zabicie pewnego człowieka."'' *''"Nie jesteś ranny, przestraszony kotku?"'' *''"Nie chcę patrzeć, jak moi przyjaciele umierają na moich oczach."'' *(Do Naruto): "Od początku byłeś samotny. Więc co Ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! Cierpimy z powodu naszych więzi... Nie wiesz jakie to uczucie ich stracić". *''"Pokażę Ci prawdziwą moc Sharingan!"'' *(Do Naruto): "Przyznaję to. Jesteś silny. Ponieważ znasz ten sam ból samotności co ja. Ból ten zaś sprawia, że ludzie stają się silniejsi." *(Do Itachiego): "Stało się tak, jak mówiłeś, bracie. Cały czas Cię nienawidziłem. Żyłem tylko dla jednej rzeczy: by ujrzeć Twoją śmierć! Tutaj się wszystko zakończy!"'' *''(Do Itachiego): "Itachi Uchiha... Zabiję cię!"'' *''"Sakura... Ciężka jesteś..."'' *''"Spadaj albo skopię Ci dupę!"'' *''"Gdzie jest miłość, tam jest ryzyko nienawiści."'' *''"Moim nowym celem jest zniszczenie Konohy."'' *(Do Naruto): "Dlatego tym razem, moją zachcianką... będzie pozbawienie cię życia."'' *(Do Orochimaru): "Wąż, który żyje na ziemi, może tylko marzyć o lataniu w przestworzach. Poszedłeś do gniazda, po nowo narodzone pisklę, ale stałeś się zdobyczą, zamiast łowcą. Przez oczy jastrzębia latającego po niebie."'' *(Do Karin): "Nie podchodź tak blisko, odsuń się trochę."'' *(Do Karin, gdy ta wykołowała Suigetsu): "Puść moją rękę, mogę iść sam''." *''"Mam już dość twojego gadania!"'' *(O Itachim podczas walki z Danzou): "Nie mógł mnie zabić. Swojego młodszego brata. Płakał krwawymi łzami. Zabił emocje. Ratował wioskę. Nie mógł mnie zabić. Byłem dla niego ważniejszy. Moje życie''. Byłem ważniejszy od Wioski!" *''"Sakura...dziękuję'. * (Do Sakury): "''Nic nie osiągniesz podążając za mną... Co ty planujesz !?" *Sakura: Nic nie planuje ! Po prostu.. Zawsze żałowałam, że nie opuściłam Konohy razem z Tobą! Zrobię co tylko będziesz chciał! Nie chcę niczego więcej żałować.. *(Do Sakury): Wiesz czego chce Sakura: To nieważne! Zrobię wszystko co chcesz..'' Sasuke: ''Chce zniszczyć Konohe! To jest mój cel... naprawdę... zdradzisz dla mnie Konohę? Sakura: Tak... Jeśli tego chcesz.. Sasuke: Musisz mi to udowodnić... Jeśli zabijesz ją...(pokazuje na Karin) pozwolę Ci iść ze sobą.." *(Śmieje się, nagle przestaje. Do Kakashiego i Sakury): "Zwróćcie mi mojego Itachiego... i mojego ojca... i matkę...! Zwróćcie mi mój klan! Wtedy przestanę!" Ciekawostki * Imię Sasuke pochodzi od legendarnego wojownika Sasuke Sarutobiego, który był ojcem Hiruzena Sarutobiego, Trzeciego Hokage. * Jest on najmłodszym członkiem Taka, jednocześnie będąc jej liderem. * Jego Mangekyou Sharingan jako jedyny nie posiada trzech charakterystycznych punktów, a jego kolorystyka także jest inna, bo jest on czarny z czerwonymi dodatkami, a nie odwrotnie. * Jego ulubione słowo to "moc" (jap. Chikara). * Ukończył zaledwie 16 oficjalnych misji dla osady. * Autor mangi, Kishimoto Masashi, spędził dzień i noc nad rysowaniem Sasuke. Przyznał, że najtrudniej narysować było jego oczy. * Duet Sasuke i Suigetsu jest podobny do duetu Itachiego i Kisame. * Można uważać że jako pierwszy zadał ból fizyczny Gaarze ale to Rock Lee pierwszy go uderzył z pomocą swej długo trenowanej szybkości. * Jest najmłodszym członkiem obecnego Akatsuki. (Wcześniej był nim Deidara) * Sasuke jest niezwykle podobny do swojego brata Itachiego, Madary Uchiha, a także do jego brata Izuny. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:missing-nin Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto